


Bruise

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Bokuto finds a mark on Shoyo’s back and has to figure out what it is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Atsuhina fever week prompt - love bites

“Huh, what’s that on your back Shoyo?” Bokuto said loudly, not to draw attention but because he was absolutely oblivious to volume control.

“What, what’s there?” Hinata asked, trying to crane his neck around, completely unaware of what was there. Bokuto leaned in to inspect closer. 

“Like a bruise? But it’s kinda a weird spot to get one. What do you think Omi-omi?” 

“Please don’t drag me into this,” responded Kiyoomi coolly and continued to get changed. 

“What about you Tsum-tsum?” 

Atsumu strolled over and looked at Shoyo’s back, perfectly knowing what the mark was.

“Hm doesn’t look like a bug bite…” Atsumu dared to touch Shoyo’s back, to stretch out the skin lightly and pretend to have a better look. Shoyo prickled with the sensation. “It kinda looks like a hickey.” Shoyo’s eyes widened at Atsumu’s audacity and quickly put on his clean shirt. “Who left that Shoyo-kun?” asked the setter coyly.

Shoyo was going to kill Atsumu later. Their relationship was still very much under wraps to everyone and this was not the way his teammates were going to find out about it. Atsumu smirked and waited for Hinata’s response. Everyone else was still in suspense, even Kiyoomi started to pay attention. 

“Uhhh…well…” Hinata fumbled with words, every lie in his head sounding stupid. Atsumu knew he was a horrendous liar. Thank god the captain came to the rescue. 

“Hey just leave Hinata alone, he doesn’t have to say anything to you lot,” Shugo said. Hinata sighed a breath of relief. 

“That’s pretty inconsiderate of whoever did that. I always take care not to leave any marks on Keiji.” Bokuto seemed particularly proud of this fact. 

“Huh, thanks for oversharin’ Bokuto-kun,” said Atsumu. The setter shot another secret grin at Shoyo before turning around to his locker. Shoyo stared at the back of Atsumu’s head - oh he definitely was not going to be considerate tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Short sharp sweet and shiny.


End file.
